


Wishing for you (good omens)

by annethedancer



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett, Ineffable husbands - Fandom
Genre: Cute, Fluff, Ineffable Husbands (Good Omens), M/M, Oblivious Aziraphale (Good Omens), One Shot, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-14
Updated: 2019-08-14
Packaged: 2020-08-23 10:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20241127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annethedancer/pseuds/annethedancer
Summary: Emotions can be a very tricky thing, especially when dealing with the very demon you have known for 6000 years. Aziraphale will have to deal with his feelings rather quickly when Crowley comes splashing in at an unfortunate moment. Read to find out what happens next!





	Wishing for you (good omens)

**Author's Note:**

> This story is based on a prompt by steveandbucky on tumblr. I found it scrolling through instagram and thought it was cute so here we are! I hope you enjoy!

Aziraphale was bored. So incredibly bored. The end of the world was prevented, his book shop was all in order, and he had even gone to the park earlier to feed the ducks. Yet somehow he still was feeling bored. He tried reading, even going back through his signed copies and looking lovingly at all the wonderful signatures he had collected, but he still wanted something more. In the end he just decided to go take a bath which he had grown fond of over the last century.   
While he didn't necessarily need baths seeing as he can just miracle himself clean, he did enjoy what humans called a bubble bath. They were always so comfortable and always managed to help him relax his mind after a particularly challenging day of thwarting evil. After running the tap and adding the soap that smelled of lemons, Aziraphale decided to grab his copy of the Nice and Accurate Prophecies by Angus Nutter Witch. It had become one of Aziraphales favorite books, seeing as it reminded him of Adam and his lovely friends. It also reminded him of Anathema and Newton who he must write a letter to later congratulating them on the engagement. And lastly it reminded him of Crowley. Crowley had invited Aziraphale to dine with him at le mercury (AN don't mind me just paying homage to queen) this evening but Aziraphale had to turn him down. 

While he loved spending time with the serpent, he also couldn't be around him for long without feeling things he wasn't ready to admit to yet. Crowley was his first true friend who Aziraphale would always cherish but he felt as if there was something missing from their relationship. Something that Aziraphale wasn't sure he should even feel. "Oh well can't think about that now" said Aziraphale to no one in particular. Once he had taken off his clothes he slipped into the nice warm bath. The temperature was just right due to a tiny miracle on Aziraphale behalf and there was already a glass of wine sitting ready next to the bath that would never manage to be empty. "Ah this is just what I needed." Aziraphale said once again aloud. Leaning over, Aziraphale grabbed the book and began to read the prophecies. A lot of the prophecies Aziraphale remembered happening in the world and some he had a bit more trouble knowing what the meanings behind them were including 'he is not which he says he is' or when 'Orient's chariot inverted be, four wheles in the sky, a man with bruises be upon Youre Bedde, achinge his Hedde for willow fine, a manne who testeth with a pyn yette his hart be clene, yette seed of myne own undoing, take the means of flame from himme for to mayk ryght certain, together ye sharle be, untyl the Ende that is to come.' Aziraphale was pretty certain Anathema had mentioned most of the prophecies were about her family so this must be one of those cases. When Aziraphale came across 'when alle is fayed and all is done, ye must choofe your faces wisely, for soon enouff ye will be playing with fyre' he was once again reminded of Crowley and his time in hell to protect him. Sometimes the images of hell still haunted him but it was all worth while to see Crowley safe and above all happy. Now that armageddon was averted Crowley truly did seem happier. He sang along to the be-bop that was almost always playing in his car and he talked more often on their excursions about the Bentley or the amount of trouble his plants got into one time or another. Remembering the smile on Crowleys face led Aziraphale to smile too. He didn't really know why he cared so truly about the demon but he did know he would like to keep that smile on his face forever. 

The more Aziraphale thought about Crowley the more he wished he was here. He wished that Crowley was here to comment on his choice of soaps, or disapprove of the glass of wine that was waiting to be drank from. For the first time in a while Aziraphale found himself losing interest in the book he was reading and began focusing on all the moments he had shared with crowley these past few years. Aziraphale realized that he missed Crowley even though he had just seen him a week ago. He missed Crowleys small mannerisms that made him, him. He also missed the walk that he did that for some reason began to make Aziraphale blush. "What am I thinking?" Aziraphale muttered to himself. "I can't be having these thoughts about him. Crowley is my good friend and I wouldn't sacrifice that for the world." Although somewhere in the back of his mind Aziraphale knew that being only friends with Crowley would never be enough. He wanted to be held by him. He wanted to wake up and see Crowley asleep on the other pillow. He wanted Crowley to drive him to the ocean on weekends and spend time just enjoying each others company on the sand. But most of all he wanted Crowley here now, to kiss him and hold him and never let go. And suddenly without any warning he was there. Sitting in the bath tub fully clothed was a sputtering mess of a Crowley. "What the hell just happened." Crowley said looking around wildly as if he was just transported to hell or rather heaven in his case. When he finally acknowledged that he was in a bathtub with a fully naked Aziraphale in front of him his began to turn a deep crimson.

"Oh my goodness what have I done! I am so sorry Crowley I didn't r-realize that you would actually appear!" Aziraphale couldn't believe it Crowley was in the very same bathtub as he was, looking at him with an expression he had never seen before. Aziraphale felt what he could only imagine dying would be like. He suddenly felt very glad for the amount of bubbles covering him leaving at least a bit of modesty. Crowley seemed to be in no rush to leave for some reason but Aziraphale was beginning to feel things that he would really not rather look into quite yet. Without any warning Crowley began to move around as if making himself comfortable. Once he had seemingly found the right spot which a happened to be practically sitting on Aziraphale, he took off his coat and began to unbutton his shirt. "Crowley!" Aziraphale exclaimed feeling very flustered and as if he was going to discorporate at any moment. "Yes angel? You wouldn't happen to have a rubber duck would you?" Said Crowley still unbuttoning his shirt. "Also the water is rather cool you wouldn't mind warming it a bit would you?" "Cr-Crowley I-I I don't know about this. I never meant for you to take a bath with me you know. Or at least so abruptly." At that a very sinister grin broke out across Crowleys face. Aziraphale, now realizing what he had said, began to shrink back as Crowley moved ever so slightly closer. "Angel, if you had wanted to take a bath with me you should have just asked. Maybe then I wouldn't be sitting here with socks and shoes on in this bathtub." "You mean... you don't mind being here?" "Of course I don't angel. If I am being honest I wish you would have done this about 2000 years ago." "But Crowley why would you possibly want to be in this position, with me of all people." Crowleys once sinister grin was gone and replaced with a sort of shy smile which Aziraphale felt as if he was melting looking at. "I want to be here with you angel because I always want to be with you. Ever since you gave away that bloody sword I have wanted to be with you. And maybe if I am not assuming to much, you want to be with me as well? Judging from the fact that whilst taking care of my plants I was dropped into your bathtub ever so suddenly which could only be accomplished if you had wanted me here desperately." "Well, I wouldn't say desperately, but yes Crowley I did want you here." Slowly Crowley brought his hand up to Aziraphale cheek and began to lean in. For a second Aziraphale panicked but once he remembered that it was his demon in front of him he knew that everything was going to be okay. When Crowleys lips met his, Aziraphale realized this is exactly what he had been longing for. He had never before thought that having someone else in you bathtub could be nice, especially if its the demon you love.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys i hope you enjoyed that! I wrote the majority of that at 1am but i think it turned out okay. If I messed up the spelling grammar anywhere please feel free to let me know. Also the restaurant le mercury is a real place in London (according to google) and its actually located in a place called the angel which I find to be a perfect place for a date between them. Anyway thank you for reading this, bye!


End file.
